Ilusión
by Alexa Hiwatari
Summary: por que tu no existes Kai Hiwatari, proq ue mi mundo se rompe en pedazos y todopende de ti, por que tu y el no son lo mismo o quiza lo son por queyo no se quien soy


Ahí se encuentra de nuevo esa pusilánime sensación y las ansias de poder llorar con todo el gusto y el placer del mundo, por que no te tengo por que no eres mío, por que yo no te pertenezco como no me perteneces a mi. Y ahora estoy aquí tendida a los pies de la vida tratando de asimilar lo que he de hacer, teniendo los miles de recuerdos de aquello que pudo ser, de ese que es mi amor y mi amor que eres tu…

-Kai-_susurro delirante tu nombre una vez mas mientras tu rostro se pierde entra las estrellas_- anhelo tenerte cerca, sentirte, ver tus manos acariciar mi rostro, pero no es real

Ella llora grita gime y se arranca el cabello de la desesperación. **Tú no existes Kai Hiwatari,**tú no eres real, tú no tienes ni piel, ni huesos como tampoco identidad… por que ella lo creo para ti, por que ella decidió quien eras, por que tu eras la base para construir su sueño y tejerlo en la realidad

-pero no fue así... no lo es, es mentira todo es mentira-su voz se quebraba la garganta ardía, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas y entre lagrimas, lo recordaba a él un chico serio, de linda sonrisa cabello castaño y ojos a juego, alto _**la estatura perfecta**_, con esa aura-que me recuerda a tí que no existes, a tí que te cree

Y vuelve a llorar y retorcerse por que, él la miraba a la distancia por que portaba la ropa que tu podrías usar en su mundo.

Ella se desquicia por que no comprende, _se enamoro de ti Kai Hiwatari_,ese chico bicolor de mirada penetrante y sagaz mentalidad, aquel líder que podía llevar a la gloria a su equipo, y sufrir en silencio; ese que cuidaba de sus amistades quizá olvidándose a de él

-pero no existes, eso no es cierto, las escenas pasan borrosas_ **y tú**_**_!!no eres de verdad!!-_**agitaba cruelmente su cabeza de un lado a otro, rasgando con crueldad su pecho, arañando su abdomen-_no es cierto_

Y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas mientras su agotado cuerpo se extendía sobre el suelo, llevando a sus ojos cuando ella lo saludo, aquel reto perenne de sus ojos al encontrarse con el chico de verdad, **él cínico**, **él descarado**, aquel que tenia un pasado y cruzaba su destino con ella

**Flashback**

Ella estaba agotada, el día anterior había ido a jugar un juego bastante singular en el que pretendían estar en la guerra y las balas eran pinturas. La adrenalina le subió a tope y sus instintos se afinaron, al dia siguiente llego al colegio se encontró una amiga, se acompañaron y en un momento cruzaron por aquel pasillo en el que compartía clases con el su Kai Hiwatari de carne y hueso, extraño, misterioso y que la trataba de forma especial

-"es mi imaginación o se esta apurando" primero dejamos botado esto no?

-bueno esta bien

Para saber que en una de esas tantas vueltas por verlo a él su sueño tangible, o por las insistentes señales del destino; paso junto a él quien estaba sentado en la baranda con las piernas abiertas. Ella le miro retándolo, o esperando por algo _su ritual para saludarse…_mas sin embargo el no se movió, ella reacciono inconscientemente, con gran seguridad se acerco a el se metió entre sus piernas y coloco una mano sobre uno de sus muslos, la otra sobre el hombro contrario y con sensualidad _impropia de ella en estado consiente_se acerco para besarlo

**Fin del flashback**

-y el como siempre no dijo nada, nada y yo me fui… -_se abrazaba a una pequeña almohada, su amado Kai… como le hacia falta… aunque nunca existió_-no se… tiento al destino por que quiero amar… quiero sentir que me quieren, vivir un romance y poder dejar las vagas ilusiones

_-pero no son ilusiones-la pequeña figura parecía resplandecer-yo existo,tu me creaste, **soy real**… tu creíste en mí, reencarne, tu vives por mi, yo viviré por ti, por que tu eres la razón de que este aquí… sálvame, despiértame_

El juego de luces, los impresionantes destellos, la mirada decidida y llena de ternura, esos ojos que no la abandonaban, esa fortaleza que la contagiaba. La esperanza de seguir y encontrar su sueño, tal ves estaba loca, tal vez estuviera en un manicomio, quizá estuviera mas cuerda que todos y con su pensamiento y su magialo consiguió, pero él estaba ahí ante ella, su piel blanca, sus ojos carmín, su cabello bicolor, sus manos grandes, sus fuertes brazos, sus finos labios, su presencia imponente, _su blanca bufanda ondeando tras de si_

_-yo soy tu sueño hecho realidad, termina de despertarme, tu ya me has visto, no soy igual… no soy perfecto, no será tan fácil, pero siempre estoy contigo_

-_no_-fue la débil replica, ella se levanto lo abrazo, él la envolvió con sus etéreos brazos-no me dejes

_-no puedo hacer algo como eso_

-no me refiero a eso…

_-me necesitas por completo en tu plano_

-pero-_sus ojos amenazaban con abnegarse en lagrimas nuevamente, él las limpio con cuidado_-no te vayas

Él la miraba desde la ventana, sus ojos antes fríos se contraían de dolor, ¿la perdió? golpeo con fuerza el cristal, había pasado ya mucho tiempo… y no lograba recobrar a la dulce e irreverente niña, esa que lo desperto, esa que lo amaba y **él**de inútil no supo que hacer mas que huir de nueva cuenta, por que lo sabia ella era suya como él de ella

-_no_-y la figura se desvaneció, unos pasos secos se acercaban a ella lleno de un aura cargada de una tristeza diferente a la suya _lo percibió_, era **él**sus ojos se asombraron y ella lo abrazo-_déjame_

No le pedía que se fuera, tampoco que la abrazara, él no era capaz de eso. De ninguna de las dos, ni de dejarla, ni de abrazarla, por eso no lo pedía; no pedía un abrazo por que estos se dan, no se piden… más que en necesidad, y ella no doblegaría su espíritu por el, solo tomaría lo necesario, tomaría de él el valor para seguir

-buscare a Kai-_vio esos ojos cafés, los delgados labios, las manos finas pero fuertes y aquel anillo en la mano derecha_-"por que tu lo has dicho **no es reciproco**… pero a veces me pregunto el que"

-no lo busques

Y otra ves ella se sorprendió, de nuevo ella procuraba arreglar su cabello y bajar las mangas de su blusa ala ves que procuraba estirar mas su playera para cubrir su abdomen.

**El estaba cautivado, por ella**desde siempre, desde que la vio, desde que lo creó, desde que se crearon, desde que se unieron, desde que lo despertó

-¿por que?

-por que estoy aquí-_y la abrazo como hacia tan solo unos instantes_ **Kai Hiwatari** _lo había hecho_-por que yo soy real, por que yo te quiero, por que a mi me gusta estar contigo, por que no hay necesidad de justificarme contigo, **por que eres importante para mi**

**Fin**


End file.
